1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the exploitation of the energy in natural water currents, by use of water turbines in a noval two stage energy conversion arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, economical application of water turbines is only possible in combination with dams, concentrating in a static way the low energy of natural currents. For direct exploitation huge size turbines of all types have been proposed, but the technical feasibility and economical practicability remains open. My invention solves the problem by introducing a dynamic concentration of the current energy, a type of dynamic dam, before the turbines are employed.